


Teenage super soldier

by BartAllenswife



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Endgame, Endgame, Platonic Relationships, Reader is a girl, endgame spoilers, reader is a teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BartAllenswife/pseuds/BartAllenswife
Summary: (Y/n) remembers that terrible day Thanos made everyone vanish. She remembers when after everything and having to be the next generation.ENDGAME SPOILERS





	Teenage super soldier

**Author's Note:**

> ENDGAME SPOILERSSSSSSS

ENDGAME SPOILERS

I don’t own anything

 

You remembered it like it was yesterday. That horrible day. You were only 5 years old when it happened. You had three brothers and one sister but you held a close connection to your sister though she was 16 so she obviously didn’t spend much time with your family anymore.  
You were playing with your two brothers, Jake and Isaac. As you ran playing hide and seek your brother Isaac who was 4 years older than you, you found a big tree and giggled together when Isaac froze for a second in seriousness.  
“Do you see Jake or something?” You asked not understanding why he switched so suddenly on emotion. He swallowed his saliva before looking at you.  
“I don’t feel so good,” He said, he looked down at his hands and lifted them to see them vanishing. Your eyes widened in fear  
“What’s happening?” You asked, he looked back at you in fear.  
“I’m scared (Y/n),” He slowly started to blow away. Your eyes started to water in fear, confusion, and guilt.

 

“It’s just the dark.” Isaac said laughing as you pouted hiding from the basement behind him.  
“Shut up! I’m not scared,” You said, he laughed  
“Oh really? Then get the baseball down there,” He teased, you flinched and your eyes started to have tears fall. Isaac looked at his sister before pouting and looking back at the basement.  
“Don’t worry cry baby I’ll get it,” He said before heading downstairs and picking up a baseball and walking up to you.  
“Last one to the swings is a baby,” He smiled and ran and you ran after him laughing. 

“JAKE! JAKE, ISAAC IS GONE!” You screamed running to your brother. You hugged your brother as he flinched not expecting you to hug him.  
“What are you talking about? Can you not find Isaac or something?” He asked, you sniffled and rubbed your eyes.  
“No he is gone. He turned to dust,” You then remembered your sister, Tess. You ran to the house and Jake was behind you. You ran into the house and saw Tess on her phone though she looked concerned.  
“Belle come on answer me. Is your speaker broke?” Your mom came in having a more concerned look then everyone.  
“Where is Isa-No no,” Your mom looks at your sister’s hand disappears and her phone drops. Tess’s face is full on shock as she stares at her hand.  
“What’s happening Mo-” She was gone. Everyone stood in shock. 

“Stop stop,” You begged as your sister brushed your hair before school as usual. You hated having to brush your (hair color) hair.  
“If you stopped moving it would hurt less,” She said, she was almost done with the finishing touches. She smiled  
“There, your beautiful,” She said looking into your eyes and picks up a mirror and shows you how you look. She quickly then kissed your cheek and laughed when you tried to move away. 

 

After 5 years The Avengers did it. They brought everyone back but...the heroes you had to thank died. Everyone mourned at the death of Iron man and Blackwidow.  
Captain America went back to his time and left his shield behind and gave his shield to Falcon and Falcon was given Captain America’s name. Captain was now old and lived happily with his love who passed away before Thanos. Everyone was so thankful to have their family back...including you. 

 

A few years past again and everyone lived their lives. You were 16 and currently was babysitting your neighbors 7 year old son, Daniel. As you gave Daniel his peanut butter and jelly sandwich and messed with his dark black afro hair to mess with him.  
“Stop that,” He whined and you laughed before your phone buzzed. You looked at your phone and saw a warning on it.  
‘Warning: A electric power shock wave is heading to your area’ Your eyes widened before looking out the window to see there was a huge wave like smoke shaped thing that had lightning coming out of it and coming to you. You ran to Daniel and picked him up and put him in the small bathroom and closing it knowing you couldn’t be able to fit in there.

You lost conscious as soon as the wave hit through the windows which you knew the bathroom didn’t have. You felt pain oddly coursing through your body. You couldn’t hear anything but man could you feel everything. You wanted to move your body but you couldn’t.

 

You slowly opened your eyes and saw you were in a hospital bed. You looked around hoping to see your family but they weren’t there. You remembered what happened and you crunched your eyes in confusion.  
You then realized you felt different. You felt healthy and fit. You looked down and saw you didn’t have that belly you had anymore...you had a fudging six pack! You could feel muscles on you. You heard the door open and saw a African American man wearing a black leather jacket and had a eye patch...he looked awesome.  
“Ms.(last name). We need to talk,” He said  
“Explain,” You said as you pointed to your abes. He chuckled and layed a file folder on your lap. You picked it up and opened it to see a picture of your great grandfather with his arm around a few fellow soldiers.  
“In 1940 America tried to give the serum to Theodore (last name) but the test failed. They put the serum in him but they didn’t have enough power. A year later they finally succeed and Captain America was born. It seems that the serum never left his blood because we believe the power wave may have powered the serum in you on. No one else in your family was hit thankfully so your the only one,” You were never good at history but you knew Captain America’s history.  
“Are you saying I’m...a super soldier?” You asked  
“Yes, welcome to the superhero world.”  
“Who even are you?” You asked  
“Nick fury. I’m the leader at shield and before we go any farther a few people want to meet you,” He said, you thought he was talking about your family but two people came in. Both Captain America’s were in the same room as you. Steve Rogers looked old but still kicking with his kind hearted smile everyone knew about. Sam Wilson still looked buff and tall as he was on tv.  
“Looks like the serum is still around huh Sam,” Steve reminded you of your grandpa oddly. You didn’t really know what to do but stare in awe before speaking.  
“So...you still fighting cap?” When you were nervous you tried to make others laugh which you tried to make Steve laugh...it worked.  
“She reminds me of Tony,” Steve said  
“Yeah lets hope she isn’t as much trouble as he was.” Sam said  
“Is Daniel ok?” You asked  
“He is completely fine. 98% of people who were hit were not affected at all. We sent the warning incase we were wrong which we weren’t,” Sam sai

**Author's Note:**

> If I spoiled it then read the description and beginning note.


End file.
